fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dugs Lepus
BIOS Drawn to Murder: Dugs used to be a famous cartoon star, already at his heyday in the 1940s, during the Golden Age of Animation, until an incident where he explicitly killed his archnemesis, Elmo Duff, after years of unsuccessful hunting attempts by him resulted in his show being cancelled, its production team receiving their walking papers, and, ultimately, him losing his fame. With cartoonkind in danger of disappearing forever, Dugs now seeks to end that threat. SPECIAL MOVES * Eat Your Veggies: Dugs throws a stick of dynamite, which has been painted orange and the fuse green to look like a carrot, at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding Special is pressed. On Meter Burn, he throws a far "carrot," then a medium-range one, then a close one, all three of which also knock down the opponent while both characters are in mid-air. Can also be done in mid-air. * Mad Dash: Dugs dashes at 100 miles per hour at his opponent, causing them to rapidly spin for three seconds. Once the opponent stops spinning, they enter a "confused" state, as indicated by them looking around with question marks above their head, and during which their controls are reversed. Meter Burn, in addition to adding two additional seconds to the spin duration, also increases the duration of the "confused." Can also be done in mid-air. * What a Fingering: Dugs puts his thumb to his nose with the back of his hand facing his opponent and wiggles his middle finger in front of them, sending them, if they are within the attack's range, into an "enraged" state, during which their face turns completely red with angry cartoon eyebrows and steam blowing out of their head, and they gain a slight power and speed boost, but cannot use Hyper-Toons, will whiff attacks at times, have decreased defense, and are completely immune to knockdown attacks. Meter Burn increases the duration of the "enraged." This should be avoided in CPU battles. * Jack-in-the-Boxing: Dugs lays a jack-in-the-box onto the ground, and if the opponent approaches it, a boxing glove springs out of it, punching them and causing a wall bounce. On Meter Burn, after the wall bounce, the spring-glove punches upwards at the foe, launching them further up in the air. * Where's Dugs?: Dugs buries himself in the ground, evading his opponent's attacks in the process, and is free to wormsign left or right across the stage, but cannot jump or crouch for five seconds. Meter Burn adds three additional seconds to the hiding duration. HYPER-TOONS * Slam-Dunk Slamdown: Dugs grabs at his opponent, during which he declares, "Let's play ball!", and if it connects, he'll shape them into a ball shape and dribble them like a basketball across the arena, then jump high up in the air and slam-dunk them through a basketball hoop, during which he calls out, "Nothin' but net!" The character on the receiving end of this Hyper-Toon returns to normal shape upon impact with the ground. * Ear-Copter: Dugs says as he spins his ears like helicopter blades, "How 'bout this?", then flies at a horizontal angle towards his opponent, dealing six hits total if the Hyper-Toon connects. Can also be done in mid-air. LEVEL 3 HYPER-TOON * Tricks are for Silly Rabbits: Dugs spins around for three seconds, during which he says, "Let's see if you can handle THIS, Doc!", changing into the disguise of a woman, and if he approaches the opponent closely enough, he'll take them by the back of the head with both hands and kiss their mouth, causing them to fall so madly in love that they fly high up into the sky. The next thing he does is, while the character on the receiving end of this move is still high up in the air, he sets down a row of bombs and, as soon as the foe lands back down, he takes a giant carrot out of hammerspace, holds it like a baseball bat in front of them, and calls out, "And it's a HOOOOOOME run, motherfucker!" as he swings and hits them into the bomb trap he set up earlier, which deals three hits total and blasts them into a giant slingshot, which Dugs rushes at at extreme velocity, followed by the rabbit pulling on the pocket, the opponent still on it, for three seconds until he lets go of them, during which he calls out, "To the moon!", and they are launched high up into the air again, this time into outer space where they fly at the moon and hit their face on its surface. Afterwards, the unfortunate opponent falls back down onto the arena floor at extreme velocity, during which Dugs says singsongingly, "This is the Level 3 Hyper-Toon!" DEANIMATIONS * Who Cares?: Dugs takes two bombs out of hammerspace, lights both of them, and throws the first one at his defeated opponent's feet, blowing them into a gory mess and launching them backwards. Then, as he declares, "See, kiddos? This whole Deanimation sequence is what got mine and the crew's asses fired...", and the character on the receiving end of the Deanimation goes flying, the rabbit throws the second bomb at them, obliterating their arms as well. What happens next, as Dugs continues on, "And my show cancelled!", he takes an anvil out of hammerspace and slams it into the arena floor, causing the hanging end to embed there, then the losing, limbless character falls onto the horn and is graphically impaled on it, their heart with them. Must be performed at jump distance. * Close, But No Cigar!: Dugs takes a stick of dynamite out of hammerspace, then paints it brown with black lines to look like a cigar, humming the intro song as he does so. He then proceeds to place the "cigar" in the mouth of the character on the receiving end of the Deanimation and light the fuse, asking, "Care for a smoke, uh?" Then, as the burning fuse shortens, he walks away from the defeated foe with his hands behind his back and nonchalantly whistles until his opponent's whole head explodes, fried brain matter flies everywhere, and the loser falls to the ground dead in a pool of their own blood. Must be performed at sweep distance. PACIFIST ACT * On With the Show: Dugs quickly changes into a yellow suit and hat with a blue shirt underneath, then does a "This is It"-style song and dance number, then the other MGW poster children: Thomas Montague, Roy Hannibal, Pua Kameāloha, Jonathan Murdoch, Russell Redfire (who looks like a South Park Canadian here), Tormentor, Valkyrie, J-Pop Hogo-sha, Bobby Falkner, Xiaodan von Brandt, Steel Daniel, Thor, Neil Randolph and Henry Mason, all dressed up in the same outfit, join him on stage and sing along with him. Afterwards, all the poster children, Dugs included, bow as roses are thrown on stage. Must be performed at jump distance. WIN QUOTES * (generic) Geez, the fuck's up with the toon physics? I really musta taken a wrong toin at Albuquerque, haven't I? * (generic) Maybe you oughta study the other guy's movements more. I got carrots for brains, but I ain't fuckin' stupid! * (generic) I bet Lora has a nice carrot cake ready for me when I get home... * (mirror match) Oh, Jeebers fuck, another wascally wabbit? Does anyone come up with original ideas anymore? MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Billy West Rival: Psycho Mouse * Intro Sequence: Dugs wormsigns into the fight, then pops up out of the ground and goes into his fighting stance, saying, "Ya wanna fight? Let's go, Doc!" * Round Win Sequence: Dugs takes a carrot out of hammerspace and eats it, then declares, "Hehehe. Ain't I an asshole?", and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Dugs turns and faces the camera, saying, "Hehehe... That's all, folks!" Afterwards, a rabbit hole materializes under his feet, and he jumps and disappears into it. DEBUFF REACTIONS * Bleeding: Ow, fuck! Is there a blood donor in the house? * Burning: Please, I don't wanna get the shit BBQ-ed outta me! * Shocked: Geez, my electric bill's goin' right through the roof, ain't it? * Grossed Out: Remind me never to let Elmo poison my carrots next time. * Frozen: Rrrrrrr... I knew I shoulda stayed indoors... * Enraged: Oh, you've really done it now, buddy! * Slowed: Owwww... Did my anvil trick backfire on my ass or somethin'? * Confused: I think I speed-dashed a little too fast... * In Love: Ahhhhhh... ♥ It feels like Lora kissed me just now. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We cut to a brown book with a lighter brown-colored spine on a floral pattern. On the cover are the words "THE STORY OF DUGS LEPUS." The book slowly opens, taking us to a cartoon illustration of Dugs in a Looney Tunes-style forest, leaning on one of the trees and munching on a carrot.) Dugs Lepus rose to cartoon stardom and was a total hit with the kids in the 1940s thanks to his constant use of tricks and traps to defeat his enemies for comedic purposes, and had enjoyed that fame since then. He never stopped delighting the very young with his antics, until... (The page turns in the book to reveal a cartoon illustration of Dugs in the same forest as before, with the corpse of an Elmer Fudd parody graphically impaled on an anvil, his heart with him.) Unfortunately, in 1964, in one of the earliest cases of children's cartoon controversy, an elaborate trap he set up for his constant pursuer, Elmo Duff, was deemed too violent and gory for young eyes to watch, and as a result, the poor fucker's show was taken off the air for good. (The page turns in the book again, but this time, a cartoon illustration of Dugs underground as he wormsigns while on some sort of quest.) Then, one day, Dugs received some horrible news of a threat to the very ink of cartoon existence, known as "the Nothingness," which plans to erase cartoonkind from existence permanently, and so our bunny hero set off on a quest to put an end to that threat before it's too late. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Psycho Mouse (Cut to a theatre stage in front of a row of seats, where Dugs and P. Mouse stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Dugs: Ehh, I'd be careful with that chainsaw if I were you. It's pretty dangerous, don'tcha think? * P. Mouse: Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! I can't wait to chainsaw your bunny ass into tiny slices for a rabbit soup dinner later tonight! * Dugs: Oh, really? If I wanted to go up against someone so fucked-up in the brain... (goes into his fighting stance) I'd try an autistic kid with no legs and constant mood swings! (In a cutaway gag, Dugs engages in multiplayer against an autistic boy with constant mood swings who is confined to a wheelchair due to having no legs with their GameStations in the kid's bedroom.) * Autistic Kid with No Legs and Constant Mood Swings: (in a positive emotional state) Oh, yeah! This is so much fun! (switches to a negative emotional state) Aww! Now it's no fun anymore. * Dugs: Hey, kid, you gonna focus more on your game or your emotions? (Cut back to the rival battle.) * P. Mouse: Well, I hope you brought enough diapers... (going into his fighting stance as well) 'cause you're about to be scared shitless fightin' me! Hahahaha! FINAL BOSS - vs. the Nothingness (After the fight, a badly-beaten P. Mouse is down on one knee and one hand.) * Dugs: Ya thought I'd lose to a shitcunt with a sense of humor as twisted as yours? Pfft, gimme a fuckin' break! * P. Mouse: Twisted sense of humor, ya say? Speaking of which... You oughta revisit the time... I used one of my murder victims as a ventriloquist dummy. (In a cutaway gag, P. Mouse is on stage at a comedy club with his hand in the head of a Nwotnoot citizen he just chainsawed in half, with the audience watching and the corpse dripping blood and its intestines dangling from its top half.) * P. Mouse: (through his "dummy") Gee, I wonder what's for dinner? (in his normal voice) Spaghetti or ramen? (through his "dummy") Man, I'm fuckin' torn. (The people in attendance, not liking P. Mouse's performance, throw tomatoes at him.) * Comedy Club Patron #1: Boooooo! * Comedy Club Patron #2: You fucking SUCK! * Comedy Club Patron #3: Yeah. Get off the stage, vermin! (Back to post-rival battle.) * Dugs: You really are a psycho mouse, indeed, Doc. In fact... (A portal then materializes under Dugs' feet, and he falls into it, screaming as he does so, during which the background turns completely black. Four seconds later, he falls hard onto the rocky terrain of a hellish, cave-like area, creating a hole in the shape of his body there, then gets out of the hole and onto the rocky terrain.) * Dugs: Geez, where the fuck have I been taken, and is there anyone else in here? I'm sure someone has an explanation for this. (Then, a black humanoid creature that doesn't look too different from the Devil from Cuphead shows up out of nowhere, approaching Dugs.) * Nothingness (voiced by Clancy Brown): Well, fuck my ass and say I'm your bitch! I didn't expect to see one of you has-been TV cartoon stars in person. * Dugs: Holy fuckin' shit! YOU'RE the Nothingness? The one I've heard has been endangering cartoonkind? * Nothingness: In the flesh, Dugs Lepus, you who went and murdered the shit out of that stupid Elmo Duff fellow with one of those elaborate traps of yours, which now occupies a spot on your moveset as one of your Deanimations, back in '64 when this was supposed to be a children's show. In fact, I was more freaked out by graphic on-screen violence the first time I went and watched a snuff movie. (A cutaway gag takes us to a snuff movie, where an actor in BDSM-themed gear is seen graphically stabbing a bed-bound and barely-dressed actress in the belly, thighs, and armpits, and to death, being shown on a TV screen.) * Snuff Movie Actor: (as he continues stabbing the actress) Yes, that's right, bitch. Be a good little whore and BLEED for me! * Snuff Movie Actress: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Oh, no! HELP! POLICE!!! (bleeds out and dies) * Nothingness: (on his couch watching the movie, shielding his eyes) Oh, my absolute God, no! What the fuck is he doing to that poor woman!? (Back to the final boss battle.) * Dugs: Yeah, that little stunt I pulled went foither with the violence than any '60s kids' cartoon would allow... (miserably) and as a result, the production crew received their walkin' papers... and so did I. * Nothingness: Yes, I am well aware of the controversial and kid-unfriendly nature of what you did wrong that fried up many young kids' little brains, upset many moms and dads, and got your show cancelled. And, why the fuck does EVERYONE irrationally stereotype TV cartoons as "kiddy shit?" I mean, there's South Park, and Rick and Morty, and shit for fuck's sake! * Dugs: After I get riddaya, the production netwoik that took my show off the air will bring me back! ...And hopefully, maybe, I'll try to keep the content age-appropriate this time. * Nothingness: Don't you get it, rabbit? No one gives a shit about you now. You're obsolete! Obscure! And, nothing you say or do can change that fact. * Dugs: You've really gone too far this time, buddy. (goes into his fighting stance) What I'll do to ya will be a case of cartoon history repeatin' itself! * Nothingness: You'd better be prepared for what's about to happen should you lose this final boss battle. (going into his fighting stance) Today won't be a lucky day for all of cartoonkind! ENDING * Nothingness: No! How dare you...?! (singing) Oh, what a world, what a world! I'm getting fucking erased! Who would've thought a twat like you could beat the shit out of my.... faaaaaace? (disappears completely once the erasers have finished erasing him) (Post-final boss battle, Dugs is seen in his bedroom in a red and black bathrobe with a carrot martini, which he takes a sip of in his left hand.) * Dugs: Ahhhh... With that Nothingness asshole, who probably won't be comin' back for Drawn to Murder 2 (and I sure as hell hope he doesn't), gone and cartoonkind saved, everybody can now breathe a sigh of relief, and I couldn'ta done it better without the poison sittin' in front of the TV screen on his or her lazy ass holdin' the controller to be there for me through this whole Arcade Mode run. But, on the not-so-bright side of things, the production netwoik that cancelled my show because of that one controversial and kid-unfriendly moment in that one episode had no interest in bringin' it back, but, ah, who cares? (We pan to the left of Dugs, where his girlfriend, Lora Lepus, who appears as a beautiful and sexy female rabbit with russet-brown and cream-colored fur and orangish-yellow hair, is waiting for him on his bed. She wears a red bra and panties.) * Lora (voiced by Kath Soucie): Hey, Dugs... ♥ You wanna join me on the bed when you're done talking to the audience? And, let's hope our hanky-panky doesn't go so far as to change this game's ESRB rating. * Dugs: Ain't nothin' I wouldn't do for my lovely Lora. Right, babe? ...So, anyways, if anyone wants to see what happened to the newfound friends I made along my joiney to beat the livin' shit outta the final boss and save cartoonkind, maybe you could try playin' through their Arcade stories all the way to their endings? (finishes his martini) ...OK, I'm finished. Well, not just with my carrot martini. (joins Lora on the bed, and she takes him by both hands, followed by them passionately kissing.) * Lora: (temporarily taking her mouth off Dugs') We could so do this until the cows come home. * Dugs: So... Where are the cows right now? (A cutaway gag takes us to a women's clothing store, where a trio of cows are out shopping and browsing for dresses that fit their size.) * Cow #1: Gee, I wonder if they've got anything our size in here. * Cow #2: Yeah, me too. We should ask one of the employees where the plus-sized dresses are. (Cut back to Dugs' bedroom.) * Dugs: Now, where did we leave off? (he and Lora continue kissing, during which Dugs grabs and squeezes his girl-bunny's round, squishy, "tanned" butt, causing her to take him in her arms, pressing her breasts against him as she does so, and erotically moan into his mouth, followed by red curtains closing on them, followed by the words, "That's all, folks!" appearing on them.) * Dugs: (off-screen) Hehehehe... That's all, folks! (Cut to pre-credits roll, where a twisted cartoon theme starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in the "stages" shown in their HeroMachine renders, with the names of their voice actors/actresses, of whom cartoon versions walk in, on their left or right on a blank sheet of white paper. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Giving to voice actor in Space Jam, Billy West, who voiced acting to Bugs Bunny. * For some reason, Dugs looks more like Willie E. Coyote than his actual source of inspiration, Bugs Bunny. * In P. Mouse's Cutaway Gag, it is appear at the same Johnny Cage's primary MK11 fatality, is pure gold! * An Sequel Hook showed the Lola Bunny parody name Lora Lepus, who is Dugs' girlfriend behind in this ending, making as the brand new playable in Drawn to Murder Again. Category:MGW characters